


run

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mentions of blow jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren just wants to sort out his homework but it seems that he's interrupted armin in the middle of something... important</p>
            </blockquote>





	run

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'run' by bts - creative ikr

“Hey Armin, I know it’s still late but I figured you would still be awake and hey, I was right,” Eren says hurriedly into the speaker of his phone, furiously typing on his laptop with his free hand. “I just wanted to check that it’s only the biology homework due tomorrow, right?”

“Ah yeah, it’s the uh- the write up from last week’s practical,” Armin stammers in response, his voice cracking partway through the sentence. “H-history is for Thursday.” Eren can hear how laboured his breathing is from over the receiver and shit, is he ill?

“Are you okay, Armin?” he asks, his hand stilling on the keyboard as the worry for his friend takes priority over his shitty essay. “Please don’t tell me that you’re ill. I _need_ you for tomorrow’s practical dude!” Eren knows he’s being selfish but God, he was likely to blow up the lab if Armin wasn’t there to stop him from accidentally mixing some dangerous chemicals together.

Armin lets out a small whimper just as Eren says that he _‘needs him’_ and his worry heightens further. “Shit are you in pain? Do you need me to come over?” he asks quickly, already saving his work and closing his laptop, getting himself ready to run to Armin’s house. His parents are asleep so if he just leaves quietly, he should be able to escape to go and help his friend. Eren could just take an extra set of clothes and tell his parents that he left really early to help Armin with something.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Armin lets out a stream of ‘nonono’, his voice even breathier than before and Eren vaguely registers the sound of clothes rustling. Wait. Armin isn’t sick, he’s just…

“Armin, are you- are you touching yourself right now?” he questions and the moan his friend lets out is answer enough. He feels his dick twitch in his sleep shorts and curses himself for letting the situation get to him.

“Eren, I’m s-sorry but you called and I couldn’t not pick up the phone because it was you but then I heard your voice and it made me feel even hotter and oh God I’m sorry,” he babbles into the phone and Eren can’t supress the chuckle that rises out of his throat. Armin has clearly lost his brain-to-mouth filter and Eren thinks he could get used to Armin sounding like this, breathless but desperate to keep speaking.

“Were you thinking about me?” Eren’s voice drops a few octaves as he utters the question and the way Armin’s breath audibly hitches is music to his ears. “Were you imagining it was my hand on your dick? That I was the one stroking you to your climax.” A guttural moan sounds from the speaker and Eren can’t stop but slide his hand down to his waistband as his dick twitches again. He’s already half-hard and he would be embarrassed, if it were not for the ever so clear sound of Armin jerking himself off streaming directly into his ear. He lets his hand dip below his boxers and the first touch of skin on skin has him whining.

“Eren, are y-you touching yourself too,” Armin asks, not even bothering to hide his moans anymore. “I was imagining you by the way. I was thinking about my mouth on your dick and your hands in my hair. It was good, b-but not as good as this.” Eren keens at Armin’s words, the thought of Armin sucking him off is some good fucking imagery and even though he’s barely touched himself, he can already feel the heat pooling in his groin. He hasn’t jacked off in a while, so it’s expected that he’ll finish sooner but God, Armin’s turned him into a hot mess.

“Would you want me to pull at your hair, scrape my nails against your scalp until you moaning around my cock,” Eren says. He doesn’t know where these words are coming from but Armin just keeps getting louder and louder so he doesn’t hold himself back. “I wanna fuck your face, wanna feel my dick hit the back of your throat. Then just when I’m about to come, I’d pull out and stroke myself until I’m shooting all over your face. How does that sound?” The sound of skin slapping against skin coming from his phone is almost violent now and Armin practically screams Eren’s name as he reaches his climax. Come shoots over his hand and stomach and he keeps his hand moving until he becomes too sensitive.

He’s pulled out of his post orgasm haze when he hears Eren moan and he decides it’s his turn to play dirty. “C’mon Eren, come for me. Imagine it’s my mouth that you’re fucking, not your hand. Think about me sucking you all the way down until my nose is pressed against your base. Come for me,” Armin says and he knows that Eren listened to his words, when he lets out a whine that sounds almost like Armin’s name as he comes over his own fist.

For the next few minutes, the only thing that can be heard over the phones is their laboured breathing as they both calm down. The silence is only broken when Armin plucks up the courage to answer a question Eren asked much, much earlier. “You could still come over you know, I mean if you want to,” he says, voice shy and quiet, a massive juxtaposition to how it was just mere moments ago. “My parents are at a wedding so the house is empty."

Eren is already shucking on his jeans and toeing his trainers on, intent on getting to Armin’s house as soon as he can. His t-shirt is stained with his own come but he’s hopeful that Armin’s not gonna be in a much better state than himself. “I’m already on my way,” he says, practically running down the stairs and exiting his house. He hangs up the phone as he starts running down the road, and he prays that none of his other neighbours are awake to see him in such a state. Armin only lives a couple houses down, but Eren gets there in record time. He pauses outside of the front door, unsure how to go about this but he’s saved when Armin simply opens the door.

“Hey.” Eren smiles back at the boy, who’s clad just in a tight tshirt and boxers. He has the decency to blush when Armin catches him checking out his body but he doesn’t stop himself from looking. “Do you um- wanna come in?” Armin asks and Eren doesn’t think he’s ever been more sure of an answer to a question in his whole entire life.

“Fuck yeah I do.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im so so so happy i finally got to write eremin smut ahhh
> 
> theres definitely gonna be a follow up fic !!!


End file.
